


every step that I ran to you

by ohmcgee



Series: take the mask off [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Sub Bruce, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: Hal thinks this must be what Gods feel like.





	every step that I ran to you

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bit of a weird blockage. Just getting random bits of inspiration here or there, so sorry about these short things but hopefully it'll help break the other stuff loose. <3

“Hit me.” 

The words are sharp when they fall on Hal’s ears, like shrapnel piercing straight through him and just as dangerous. Everything about what Bruce does to him is dangerous. 

It's a bad habit neither one of them can kick. Like heroin. Like Russian roulette. Each time it's anybody’s guess if they're going to be able to walk away from it this time or if this will be the day it finally kills them. 

They both know it's only a matter of time. 

“On your knees.”

Every time Hal speaks to him that way he expects knuckles slamming into his cheekbone. And every time Bruce folds himself onto his knees, locking his wrists behind his back and lowering his head, Hal thinks this must be what Gods feel like.

Powerful. Almost mad from it. And terrified of failing the people who entrust them with it. 

“Look at me.”

Bruce’s eyes are closed when he raises his head and Hal always thinks he looks so peaceful like this; serene. The sound his hand makes when it cracks against Bruce’s face rings in Hal’s ears. He watches Bruce’s throat flex, Adam’s apple protruding from the delicate skin there, then hits him again. 

Bruce never opens his eyes. The lids barely even flutter. But Hal can see the hard rise and fall of his chest, the veins in his forearms throbbing. Bruce’s cock is a hard, thick line pressed against the crotch of his slacks. Hal hits him again and Bruce’s lips part momentarily, the tiniest gasp of air escaping, and Hal’s own cock spurts a bit of precome in his jeans. 

They're both still dressed. That's not what this is about. 

Hal hits Bruce again. And again. Hits him until his palm stings and Bruce’s cheek is red and he’s breathing through his nose, heavy and ragged. Hal stops when he draws blood. 

Bruce’s bottom lip is split, but not badly. Hal’s thumb twitches, wanting to reach out and smear the tiny crimson droplet across his mouth. Wants to shove his cock in between Bruce’s lips, hit him again while he chokes and gags around his dick. He wonders if Bruce would cry for him. 

“You're done,” Hal says instead. He drops his hand to his side, wiggling his fingers in an attempt to get his skin to stop tingling. 

“I'm not. And neither are you.”

Bruce's eyes are still closed, arms still locked behind his back. He still looks so peaceful. 

“You're bleeding.”

“Yes,” Bruce says, opening his eyes and glaring up at Hal as he runs his tongue along his bottom lip, collecting the drop of blood Hal had spilled. “Hit me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I talk about comics and the hot old dudes in them on [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/ohmcgee)


End file.
